The program on "Biologic Effects of Environmental Radiation" is designed to investigate new light sources for solar simulation, develop animal models for effects of light study the usefulness of various wavelengths of radiation for phototherapy, and develop techniques for the study of phototoxicity and photoallergy. The environmental and genetic determinants of animal and human skin cancer are also being investigated.